roblox_islefandomcom-20200214-history
The Mercenaries
The Mercenaries The Mercenaries are a group of soldiers that arrive on the island on Day 2. There are a total of 5, each have a unique appearance, weapon, and role. * Sniper '- Wields a Scoped Rifle. Can shoot players that have been spotted from a long distance. * '''Spotter '- Wields a Battle Rifle. Spots players from further distances than the others. Alerts the others to your position. * 'Medic '- Wields an SMG. Heals wounded Mercenaries. * '''Commander - Wields a Combat Shotgun. Guides the group of Mercenaries to locations. Wears a vest (Resistance to bullets) * Heavy Gunner '''- Wields an LMG. Acts as a defense against close ranged attacks. Wears a vest (Resistance to bullets) The Elite Mercenaries The Elite Mercenaries are a group of five soldiers on the island after the day the Mercenaries were eliminated. Each and one of them possess unique appearances, weapon and role, similar to its predecessors. One major difference is that they lack a medic, which means all damage caused on them will be permanent and irrecoverable. * '''Firebug - Wields a Flamethrower. Can rapidly spray fire at players in extreme close distances. Fire may linger after being hit. The fire ignores the ballistic vest. Wears a vest. * Operator - Wields a Tactical Pistol. Operates a drone, which is used to protect the squad. Wears a vest. * Specialist - Wields a Gatling Gun. A more dangerous counterpart of Heavy Gunner but less accurate. Wears a vest. * Demolitionist - Wields a Grenade Launcher. Launches grenades at players in an arc, exploding and causing splash damage. Wears a vest. * Ghost - Wields a Revolver. Ambushes players by going invisible and through teleporting. When ghost teleports It will teleport behind Players so when You see a ghost put your back against a wall. Behavior The Mercenaries The Mercenaries begin at the crashed ship and head north. They follow the Commander in a straight line searching for players to kill. They also communicate with each other, emitting a beeping noise whenever they speak. Their communications can be intercepted and listened to at the Radio Station by powering it at the Generators. Each mercenary has a sight distance of 300 studs, except the Spotter who has a sight distance of 1200 studs. The Elite Mercenaries The Elite Mercenaries starts exactly on the same spot like the Mercenaries. Also possesses equivalent behaviour like the Mercenaries. Except that they do tend to stick together, but their exaggerated walkspeed makes them get stuck, as the others advance very quickly to other points of interest. (They still group back) None of the soldiers have a farther sight distance than 300 studs, exactly like its predecessors. Aside the Spotter. Unlike normal players, the Elite Mercenaries don't slide down while walking on slopes, they can even beat the 80 degrees ones easily. If you see anyone with this behavior then you can pretty sure that this not a real player. Strategies Mercenaries The mercenaries are quite easy to avoid with the right equipment, you can even take them down if you are armed well, but you should avoid the mercenaries all together unless you are trying to take one out for a level 3 keycard. Keep in mind the Commander and Heavy Gunner have a vest, meaning they will take more bullets to kill. Commander can be left alone if the mercenaries are in your way, consider taking out the Commander to slow them down, but make sure the medic doesn't heal him. Heavy Gunner is mainly anti-brute defense, as he can actually do a good job of shredding vests and players alike, don't bother with heavy gunner unless you are trying to get the predator badge. Medic should be your first priority if you are trying to kill the entire squad. (Or get predator) The sniper should be a priority target, as it is the only mercenary that can be a threat from a major distance (which is likely how most players die to the mercenaries). Spotter should be your #1 target if you don't want the mercenaries finding you, killing the Spotter will make the Sniper a smaller threat, as the sniper has a sight distance of 300. Using a scoped rifle is highly recommended if you don't want to risk being blasted by the other mercenaries, it can also one-shot 3 out of the 5 mercenaries, them being Spotter, Sniper, and Medic. If you plan to get close up, consider a combat shotgun or double barrel shotgun to swiftly kill or damage mercenaries, but be careful and make sure you don't get blasted. Otherwise, if you are going to take out the whole squad, consider some specific tactics to minimize rather than using brute force or numbers. Commander has a tracker that can find you if you have a walky talky with you. Consider putting it off from time to time or throw it away. Close quarters ambush If the mercenaries are positioned on a hilly or mountainous terrain, CQC using LMG and, for precautions, a ballistic vest can wipe them out in little to some time. Target the Gunner or the Spotter first whenever not spotted. Don't worry if they get too close on the hills, sometimes they are unable to see you on certain angles or gets stuck on a side of the hill. Do not rush out in the open with the LMG like Rambo, you'll be certainly dead within seconds once overrun by the numbers. Coordinated strategy If you have friends, you can set up a team and split out across the map for weapons and loot. At least one sniper watching the open from the watch tower, one who can spot the enemies afar using HVG and the rest who can finish off the job in CQC. This requires a lot of communication and team effort in order to succeed. Luring/separation Bait the mercenaries to split up or go somewhere one at a time, where you will be able to kill all of the mercenaries one at a time, with 2-3 people you should be able to kill them all. Most guns can kill 2-3 mercenaries depending on who you target. It's best to lure them to a place such as lighthouse or the ship and then pick them off one at a time. Sniping Use longer ranged weapons, take out the sniper first, then the next mercenary with the farthest range, then repeat until you kill them all. Drone and battle rifle tactic Use a drone and a battle rifle, However any gun that‘s automatic will work. Lead the mercenary’s to a place with a lot of cover such as the lighthouse or the mountain, then get the sniper to aim at you and let your drone take him out. Once he’s down get the medic to shoot at you, Then the spotter. Once Those three are dead finish the commander and heavy gunner off with your automatic. By constantly peeking And shooting. Some items you would want to bring to the fight are A medkit, Ballistic vest, and an extra gun. You can carry these using the drones carry option. You can drop the items when you get to a safe spot to drop them, make sure when your in cover that your head is not exposed as that will allow you to be shot. This tactic can work with the elites however your drone will have probably run out of ammo by then. Elite Mercenaries Similar strategies against its predecessors, with many differences. The drone is capable of firing in a far range, it's best to take out the drone first or the operator to stop it in place. Killing the operator does not mean that the drone will cease to function. Once you're spotted, be prepared to shoot the Ghost using any short ranged weapons. Both Commander and Firebug have short range attacks, so you don't have to bother shooting the Firebug. However, Firebug ignores the ballistic vest and is advised to keep them in a certain distance. Both Gunner and Specialist are somewhat similar, but their range differs. While Gunner is has more range but kills more slowly, the minigun has a shorter range but is much deadlier, both of these excel at crowd control and making sure the enemy does not get too close, but specialist is essentially a glorified commander as his range is still pretty short. Do not bother to fight the Demolitionist in the open or cramped areas, unless you want to get blown up by the grenades. However, if the Demolitionist is alone, you may take advantage and dodge its incoming grenades or sneak up really close and blast them away. The Ghost is very easy to handle, unless you are missing a vest to protect yourself. Prepare a shotgun or something similar against him, once you've been spotted. At some point, they will scatter up in one area, so it'll be easier to take them down one by one. Assets Take note that you have to use the hat override in the "Advanced" menu when you customize your avatar in order to complete some of these outfits. * According to Badorkbee, all of the mercenaries wear the SPHINX Frogman shirt and SPHINX Frogman pants. * The Sniper wears the Black Ninja Headband of the Silent Sun, and the Midnight Sunglasses. * The Spotter has the Roblohunk Hair and wears the Night Vision Goggles. * The Medic wears the Biker Cap and Secret Agent Shades. * The Commander appears to wear a re-texture of the 1st Battalion Red Devils Beret and the ROBLOX CS Headset, as well as wearing a Ninja Mask of Shadows. * The Heavy Gunner has the Bombo Hair and wears the Renegade Bandana. * Four of the elite mercenaries wear SPHINX Medal of Honor Panther shirt and all wear pants. ** The Ghost is an exception, he wears SPHINX Phantom of the Operator shirt. * The Firebug has the Brown Charmer Hair and wears the Ninjafaic, and the Camo Goggles. * The Demolitionist has Dangerous Dude and wears Steampunk Shades and Renegade Bandana. * The Ghost has Cool Guy Hair and wears Eyepatch. * The Specialist has Andrew's Beard and wears Safari Slouch and what appears to be a retexture of Lemon Lime Sunglasses. * The Operator has Pal Hair and wears Disguise Scarf, Xenotargeting Oculus Beta and ROBLOX CS Headset. * Upon coming into contact with the Mercenaries, a random theme out of four other themes with play. ** Song 1: https://www.roblox.com/library/1837107651/Danger ** Song 2: https://www.roblox.com/library/1839680014/Threat ** Song 3: https://www.roblox.com/library/1845014777/The-Threat ** Song 4: https://www.roblox.com/library/1837445374/Rope-Murder Category:Enemies Category:NPC